


Long enough

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: Thoughts and Confessions...





	Long enough

„You don't see me

You just look around, look in Peoples eyes, why would you even recognize me?

You can't see me,

I'm hiding.

I'm hiding from you,

from the world,

from myself..."

 

—————————————————

 

„You're so beautifull,

Because you have to.

You look so happy,

Because you have to.

You're bad,

because People want to see you as bad.

What's inside you?

What's behind those brown eyes?"

 

—————————————————

 

„It hurts to watch you,

but I know you can't dance with me.

It would be ridiculous.

You stare at me, when your green eyes found me.

What are you thinking?

What do you feel?

What do you see in me?"

 

——————————————————

 

„Why are you alone?

You're always alone....

We're in this other world now,

Toghether.

You saved me.

I saved you....

I'm walking over to you,

You shiver

You are afraid.

Why?

Because I'll be the dark Swan?

I would like to be everything for you..."

 

———————————————————

 

„Why?

Why did you saved me from this darkness?

You are always there.

You're always at my side.

Why?"

 

——————————————————

 

„Don't try to hate me

Don't think about People that much

Dance with me

Be with me

Feel what I feel, when our eyes meet.

I'm going to hold your hands

Your waist

Your hips

You like it

Don't lie to yourself

You always do

You always did.

Be honest.

Not with me

Not with my parents

With you"

 

——————————————————

 

„I can't.

If I would try to be honest with myself

I would say, that you are the most beautifull woman, I've ever met.

I would say, that your eyes like an ocean.

I would say,

that your body is so warm and that I like that feeling when your hips are touching mine.

I would stroke over your back,

I would touch you

Everywhere..."

 

——————————————————

 

„Then do it!

Stop running away, and just do it...."

 

Before you could say another word in my mind, I walked over to you, pushed you back at the wall and kissed you....

 

 

 

It was a real kiss and I hold on to you.

Tight.

I deepend that kiss and wrapped my arms around your neck....

 

„They were staring at us...."

 

 

„I know...."

 

 

„You really don't care..."

 

 

„Told you..."

 

„I‘m afraid...

 

“Why?“

 

“I don‘t know anymore what‘s real and what‘s made up...“

 

“Then ask....“

 

 

“You love me... real or not...“

 

“Real....“

 

 

„Since when....?"

 

 

„Long enough...."


End file.
